


The Qian family goes to school

by The_Dead_Angel



Series: WAYV Addams family! [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Addams Family Levels of Violence, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Qian Kun is Whipped, Swordfighting, kun is oblivious, lucas likes to stay home, renjun dies in a play, renjun is dramatic, ten gets jealous, xiaojun and chenle vibe this entire story, yuta is just sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dead_Angel/pseuds/The_Dead_Angel
Summary: Renjun and Yangyang have a play to perform, Xiaojun drives like a maniac, yuta gets locked in a closet, ten gets jealous, kun fights winwin, and lucas stays home.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, implied markrenhyuck
Series: WAYV Addams family! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Qian family goes to school

**Author's Note:**

> me: mark is older than xiaojun, how is he still in school? 
> 
> also me: mark with a sword.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it!

“Ten! Are you ready?” Ten put on his earring while Kun looked in the mirror.

“Yes, are the children ready?” He turned towards his husband. Kun stayed looking at the mirror and Ten moved closer to wrap his arms around the other. They stayed for a moment, looking in the mirror. Kun turned and held other tightly. 

“Yes, the others are ready too. All they’re missing is us.” 

“They could wait a little bit.” The mirror cracked behind them. “Or not.” They both chuckled and went to the foyer. 

Tonight, the Qian family would go see their children’s play. It also was their first night out with Yuta. It’s a big night. They all stood near the door ready to leave. Yangyang seemed ansty, jumping, and moving quickly. Renjun held the swords, calm as ever. Xiaojun stood next to them, looking off into the void, not noticing Winwin cutting some of his hair while Yuta watched. Chenle jumped to his parents, Kun caught him easily. He bounced him lightly while Ten moved to Lucas. 

“Lucas, my dear friend, will you join us tonight? I feel terrible leaving you alone.” Lucas looked down and smiled at him. He didn’t like to go out much, it reminded him of the times before the Qian family came around. Ten tried to get him to leave slowly, but he always stayed on the property. Maybe one day. 

“No, master. I will see you off then I must go to the roof, it’s a full moon you know?” Ten, while disappointed Lucas didn't join them, understood. 

“I know, I’ll steal a stop sign for you.” 

“And I shall dump tar on the neighbors for you. Have a dreadful time. All of you.” Winwin came forward to hold on to Lucas’ arm. Screaming was heard in the background. They would deal with that later.

“It really is a shame you can’t come. The children are going to make the stage bloody. I’ll take so many pictures, it’ll be like you’re there.” Lucas will always be a valued member of their family, even when he wouldn't be there, they would find a way to make it seem that way. 

“I couldn't ask for more.” Kun came with Chenle in his arms. He put his other arm around Ten’s waist. “You must be going, it’s almost time.” 

“That’s right. Come along children, we don't want to be late.” They walked out the door, while Lucas waved goodbye. Yuta came next to Winwin, his clothes were ruffled and his hair was a mess. Winwin kissed him on his cheek. 

“Where have you been?”

“The children stuffed me in the closet.” He sounded out of breath, Winwin just smiled. “They didn't let me out.”

“Oh good, they like you.” They kept moving towards the car, Xiaojun drove. He nearly crashed five times, causing Yuta to be car sick. The others just looked on, Winwin tried to help and calm him down. It didn't work. Yangyang laughed when he threw up. They thankfully made it in one piece with no other problems. 

“Are you sure you can handle this, Yuta? I don't want you to vomit again, it didn't smell as pleasant as most would believe.” Xiaojun spoke quietly as they walked up the stairs to the school. Yuta just gave a smile and a nod. He wouldn't last a mile before he threw up again, Xiaojun didn't know how to try and fix that. Oh well, life goes on. 

They walked in. Xiaojun left with Chenle, most likely going to go wander and change his diaper. Winwin and Yuta disappeared as soon as they walked in. Ten and Kun walked around when a teacher approached. Their children by their sides. 

“Excuse me, are you Mr. Qian?” This teacher is new. His hair a bright red, his eyes were soft, he seemed to have a facade of calm, yet radiated nervousness and worry. 

“Which one?” They both smiled at him. People stared, that wasn't unusual. They loved it when people would stare.

Ten smiled as he looked at his husband. He kept one hand on the crook of the others arm. Renjun is on his side, holding his other hand and looking off to the side bored. He kept his attire casual, tight pants, a flowy black shirt, and a silver necklace Kun got him on his birthday.

“Oh- uh- that’s right, there’s two of you, sorry- whichever one is fine.” 

“Which son?” Kun asked. They had a protocol when it came to the children. Today, Kun has Yangyang while Ten takes care of Renjun. 

Today is parent night, meaning the parents go to the school to see how their children were doing, talk to teachers, and go home. 

“Renjun.” Ten gave his husband a kiss on the cheek and left to talk with the teacher, leaving Kun to wait for another teacher. 

Ten walked with elegance, his head high, light steps, and a calm smile. Renjun walked the same way. Ten felt pride swell in his chest to see. Renjun had always taken after Ten, even something as small as a walk. When they stopped, Ten got confused. 

“Is there anything wrong?” 

“I believe so, as you see Renjun has a talent for making rather… what’s the word? Unique! Unique art.” 

The art in question wasn’t anything special for them. Just Renjun holding hands with two boys over what seems to be a grave. How romantic! It didn’t seem all that bad. He turned to the other works, the same two boys showed up doing different things, in one they were all holding hands while a woman in the center. She had black hair, pale skin, and red lips. Ten smiled knowing exactly who it was. 

“Oh, Renjun is that your auntie Shuhua?” 

“Yes, Papa.” Renjun had a twinkle talking about her. After learning about his aunt, he became obsessed and learned as much as he could, attempting a seance whenever he had time. Ten and Xiaojun loved to help him out when he did.

His auntie Shuhua came from no one’s side of the family. She instead was a part of the family by marrying Yuqi, Kun’s cousin. She was a true heroine in their eyes, executing men for looking at her and her wife the wrong way, practiced witchcraft, walked around the town square with loose lips and wandering hands, and fought with anyone who opposed her. She died by poison, the people were too scared to take her on with her knowledge. 

“Isn’t that horrendous? I love it! Oh, My dear teacher, this is just a simple misunderstanding! Renjun is at that special age where he only has one thing on his mind.” 

“Girls? Boys?” Ten nearly laughed, Renjun could never care too much about something as juvenile as that. Renjun did laugh. 

“Talking to the dead.” 

“Oh?”

“And family, of course.” 

“Well, that’s nice, Renjun. Mr.Qian, why don’t we talk... alone?

“Of course. Renjun, why don’t you go back to your baba? Or maybe talk to your little friends over there? They seem to be staring.” 

“That’s just Donghyuck and Mark! I’ll be back soon papa!” Renjun walked over at the two boys, immediately going to hold their hands. One blushed and looked down while the other just beamed with happiness. How sweet young love could be. 

“Aren’t they cute?”

“Very. Mr.Qian, I wonder if Renjun’s home life has anything to do with the graveness of his art.” He seemed proud of his pun. Ten gave him a smile in return.

“Renjun is fine as he is. He just wants to be more in touch with his family. That isn't all bad now, is it?”

“No of course not.”

“His grades seem well, that’s what you care about right? He just likes to express himself through his art, he takes it after me you know? Brains, beauty and beware.” 

The teacher had exhausted all over his face. Ten had pity all over his. Being a teacher seemed to be so stressful, Ten couldn’t fathom what it was like. He didn't like being stressed, it didn't help his face. 

“Mr.Qian-“

“Call me Ten.” 

“Ok? Ten, what is Renjun’s home life?” 

“Just like any other child. He spends his days at home, playing the cemetery, dabbling in the dark forces, fighting his brothers sometimes bloody, does his homework, and bullies anyone and everyone who doesn't listen to him. He takes after me you know?” 

“Of course he does. I wonder, Mr.Qian, will you do me a favor and bring your husband for a meeting after school? There are lots of things I would like to talk about.” 

“Of course, I’ll talk to him. I’ll send you more details when I can.” 

Ten quickly turned to look for his family. Renjun had to go backstage with his friends, most likely to get ready for their scene. When he reached his husband, he turned red. Ten knew he and his husband were attractive. Ten knew his husband is very popular among the ladies of the school. Ten knew his husband loved him more than everything, he loved him back just as much. Ten knew this, yet the little green monster still made an appearance after all these years. 

A new teacher showed up, brushing his hand against his lover’s chest. Two more teachers surrounded him, all too close for comfort. It seems Yangyang decided it would be good to go backstage as well. Good. Ten didn't like to be like this in front of the children. He moved forward hoping to catch the attention of his husband. Lucky for him, he did.

“Oh, there he is! Everyone meet my husband, Ten.” Kun is absolutely adorable. His little smile when he looked at Ten, his hair now tousled and messy in just the right way, his cheeks red, his eyes sparkling, his oblivious nature to the eyes on him and the angry eye on his husband. He’s too sweet. One teacher came forward and held out her hand. She seemed nice, with red hair, brown eyes, cream clothes for a feeling of calm. Ten was anything but calm. 

“You’re  _ so _ lucky, Mr.Qian.  _ Kun _ here is so dreamy.” She talked with a faraway voice and the other teachers agreed. Kun still had his blush. Ten is now fuming but kept it nicely hidden with a smile. He gave her hand a nice shake. “It’s so nice to meet you.” She shook too hard, her hands were clammy, she didn't shake well. Too bad. 

“Charmed. I am very lucky.  _ My  _ husband is the stuff of nightmares. Anyone would be lucky to even be in his presence.” He spoke with gritted teeth. Her smile fell and she looked on with envy. Kun still didn't know what was going on. The other ladies kept close. 

“Oh, Ten do you really mean it? Ladies my husband still flirts with me the way he did when we first met. He really is the one for me!” He had his lovestruck smile on his face while the other ladies looked at Ten with scowls. 

Ten loved Kun and sometimes jealousy did take over and hurt both of them. But it was moments like when Kun, surrounded by women who wanted him yet still only looked at his husband, 

“Of course I do, my love. I think it’s time for us to find others. The play should be starting soon.” Ten pulled Kun to the auditorium, the others were there too, waiting to go get seats. 

“I know what happened back there.” Kun didn't sound angry or disappointed. He sounded prideful? Ten looked forward and kept walking.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ten just chuckled and they went to go sit down. “We have to meet with Renjun’s teacher soon. He isn't doing anything bad, it's just things that teachers didn't expect.”

“Suhua?”

“Shuhua.” 

“Makes sense.” 

The plays started and it was BORING. They appreciated the effort it might’ve taken but after the third song about love and friendship, the Qian clan just wanted a break. Then, their children came out. They were the last act and no one knew what to expect. All they knew is that they needed swords. 

They fought each other valiantly. Renjun, Yangyang, and the two other boys Renjun became friends with, they fought like they would die. One of them did, thankfully it was Renjun. He had a flair with the dramatics. He bled all over the stage and the front rows. The other three wept at the loss of Renjun. When he spoke, the family wept too.

“I wondered every day how long it would take for your fighting to end. Little did I know I would part of that fight. Derek, William, I will always wonder where our lives would have taken us. I will always love you.” He coughed blood but kept going. The other three laid near his body, one cradled his head, the other his face and Yangyang held his hand. “And my dear brother, listen to whatever life may say or I fear you will end up like me. Die a death worth living for. I love you all, please do good. Pl-” his voice died out. 

One of them shook him, the other cried out in anguish. Yangyang stayed silent. The audience did too. Kun and Yuta cried into each other’s shoulders while Ten and Winwin patted their backs. Xiaojun didn’t say anything but a stray tear fell down his cheeks. Chenle wiped it and smiled. 

The four stood up and bowed. The family stood up and applauded them with loud yells of support. The audience clapped but more staggered and awkward. The host came out, bloody as well. The four walked off and went backstage. The host ended the show and everyone left quickly. 

“Wow, Kun, Ten that was wow. Where did Yangyang learn to use a sword like that? He’s a pro!” Yuta exclaimed with a smile. Winwin and Kun both bursted with pride. Ten and Xiaojun looked at each other, already knowing what’s to come. 

“He learned it from me.” They both said at the same time. They looked at each other in confusion. “You? He learned from me.” 

“He learned it from his father!” 

“No, he learned it from his uncle!” 

“Here they go again…” Ten did not want to deal with that this late. Xiaojun went to go change Chenle again, avoiding the impending fight between the brothers. Lucky him. 

They now stood opposite from each other. Fighting stance in full swing. The children came and stood next to Ten. it didn't take long for them to know what was going on. Everyone else around them stared at the two men, they grew louder.

“No, you taught Renjun!” That’s when Yangyang spoke up. 

“Actually Renjun learned from the other boys,” Yangyang said with a smirk. Renjun turned and scowled. 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what? Don’t tell them how you were like,” He made his voice higher and batted his eyes. “Oh Donghyuck, is this the right way to hold it? Stand behind me and breathe down my neck all gross. Oh, Mark! What should I aim for? Give me a demo by holding my hand and ignore my brother, he doesn't understand our  _ love _ . Pretty pl- Oh!” 

Renjun punched him right in the stomach. When he looked over at the others he smirked and said sweetly. “He learned from me. Now can we go home? Dying is real tiring, breathtaking, and pure fun, but tiring.” 

“Of course, little one. XIAOJUN!” Ten screamed loud enough that people on the other side of the school covered their ears. Xiaojun came back quickly and gave Ten the baby. 

“Remember, keep your arms, feet, tentacles, and any other body parts inside the car at all times. Vomiting is prohibited,  _ Yuta. _ Have a safe ride on Xiaojun’s drive time.” They all got in the car. Yuta didn't vomit until they reached the house, progress. Ten stole a stop sign at a four-way intersection, it’s what Lucas would have wanted. Lucas stood at the front door, tar pooling at his feet.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> schools rough  
> Talk to me on twt @singsungshine!  
> I love you all!  
> leave a kudos/comment


End file.
